Elle courait
by Nausikaa-Ambre
Summary: Parce qu'elle était la seule survivante... Parce que ce qu'elle tenait était vital pour la survie du village... Parce que ses ennemis la suivaient de près... Elle courait.


Ceci est le troisième one-shot que je poste sur ce site... Et mon premier disclaimer. -_-' J'ai été trop paresseuse pour en faire avant, je m'en excuse.

Je suppose que vous êtes au courant mais je précise au cas où : les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi. Voilà, c'est dit, n'en parlons plus.

Je suis bien l'auteur de ce petit texte impossible à classifier mais dont je suis assez fière. Après, si vous trouvez ça mal écrit ou que vous n'aimez pas... N'hésitez pas à critiquer !

Oui, je sais, je n'avais rien à dire dont vous ne vous doutiez pas. Mais je tenais à faire au moins _une_ introduction... Et j'en profite pour remercier ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews sur mes autres fanfictions et les bénir jusqu'à la 112ème génération. ^^

* * *

_Courir._

C'était la seule chose qui importait.

_Courir._

Elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre.

_Courir !_

Elle ne voulait pas penser à autre chose.

_Ne t'arrête pas, cours !_

Elle se concentrait sur ses pas, y portait toute son attention. Si elle trébuchait, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le force de se relever. Mais si elle ne faisait qu'avancer, ses ennemis la rattraperaient. Il la tueraient sans aucune pitié. Chaque fois que cette pensée lui parvenait, elle portait la main à sa veste. Bien cachée dans la doublure, elle avait glissé un parchemin. Quelques lignes tremblantes étaient écrites dessus, juste quelques mots malhabiles. Un message de peur mais aussi de courage. Un message qui éviterait à Konoha d'être réduite en cendres. Et elle, elle crispait le poing. Si elle échouait, il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui était fichue. Il y avait aussi tout son village et ses habitants. Et ça, c'était hors de question ! Alors elle courait.

_Plus vite, plus vite !_

Ses jambes protestèrent. Une vive douleur lui remonta le long du dos et provoqua un gémissement faible. Et les reste de son corps n'était pas en meilleur état. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'on aurait dit une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Ses poumons raclaient le moindre gramme d'oxygène pour lui éviter un point de côté qui lui aurait été fatal. Mais elle le savait, elle n'avait pas le droit de s'arrêter. Ca lui aurait fait du bien, sans aucun doute, mais cela lui aurait fait perdre toute son avance. Déjà, elle sentait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à aller aussi vite que tout à l'heure. Elle devait garder le rythme si elle voulait s'en sortir. Alors elle courait.

_Allez ma vieille, accélère !_

Une nouvelle fois, elle toucha le parchemin. Il était rougi par le sang. Celui que Ebisu-sensei avait perdu, en même temps que sa vie. Les larmes commencèrent à monter mais elle ne leur laissa pas le loisir de couler. Elle avait encore besoin de ses yeux. Une image s'imposa dans son esprit. Celle d'un regard à jamais fixe et terne derrière des lunettes rondes. Udon aussi avait voulu protéger le message. Et Konohamaru… Quand elle avait ramassé la feuille roulant à ses pieds, elle était devenue une cible. Ca n'avait pas plu au garçon. Lui aussi était resté là-bas, au centre d'un immense cratère. Elle toucha son épaule et la serra. Elle avait eu de la chance. Une épaule blessée, ce n'était rien. C'était sa course qui allait l'achever. Mais tout son équipe s'était sacrifiée pour ce parchemin. Alors elle courait.

_Encore un petit effort !_

Elle reconnaissait cet arbre. Ca voulait dire qu'elle y était presque. Mais elle sentit un mouvement derrière elle. Non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas alors qu'elle touchait au but ! Elle accéléra, encore. Du sang perla de sa bouche. Son corps craquait. Elle était condamnée. Brusquement, elle déboucha de la forêt. Devant les portes de Konoha, les gardes se mirent en mouvement. Des ninjas alliés la virent et coururent vers elle. Un cri perçant lui échappa quand elle sentit un shuriken lui transpercer son épaule intacte. Elle tomba en roulant sur elle-même. Mais elle se releva. Et elle continua à courir. Elle entendit un sifflement derrière elle et se jeta en avant. Glissant sur le ventre, elle passa les portes. Elle sentit vaguement quelqu'un s'affairer auprès d'elle, essayer de la soigner. Mais elle lui prit le poignet et le serra avec ses dernière forces.

-Le… message… doublure de… veste…

Elle ne put en dire davantage mais l'autre comprit puisqu'il lui enleva sa veste et commença à la fouiller. Soulagée, elle se laissa aller et sa tête heurta le sol.

-J'ai… réussi…

Moegi courait. Elle courait vers des visages souriants qui se tournaient vers elle. Elle courait vers ses amis.


End file.
